


Beauty and the Beast

by StarkTony1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast, Curses, F/M, Royalty, jaime is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: When Prince Jaime Lannister angers a High Priestess, she places a curse... but not upon him. Upon a young Lady- Brienne of Tarth.Soon it’s a battle of getting Brienne to not only trust him but to also open his heart to kindness.Can he save Brienne and their destiny? Or will Brienne succumb to the cruel work of fate.





	Beauty and the Beast

Prince Jaime Lannister growled in his seat. His father had sent his sister away to live at Riverrun to marry Robert, Lord of Riverrun and heir to the Eastern Gate. 

He’d sent his little brother Tyrion to live up North with the Starks. He’d be near the Wall but not on it, but Jaime knew the underlying truth in it. 

He was angry and pacing when the door went. 

His castle was vast and magnificent, however it was also big and very lonely. Living on Casterly Rock had left Jaime with little to no social skills or manners, so he yanked the door open with a gruff, “What?!”

A slight woman was at the door, red hair cascaded down her body. 

“Jaime Lannister”

“Yes” he snapped. 

She chuckled, “so the rumours are true. Your manners are as worse as the Lion that dons your crest”. 

“Oh piss off” Jaime growled and moved to slam the door. 

She laughed as the door refused to shut. 

“Temper temper” she teased, “It’s not wise to anger a High Priestess of the Lord of Light”. 

“Well its a good job I don’t believe in the Lord of Light then isn’t it” He retorted, “leave my doorstep or I will not be held accountable”. 

“No. No you won’t be. But an innocent will. I charge you Jaime Lannister, heir of Casterly Rock and Prince of Kings Landing. I charge you one curse that can only be broken by kindness and love”. 

Jaime snorted, “yeah yeah come on Priestess do your worst”. 

She smirked, “you will not carry the curse. An innocent shall. Brienne of Tarth. Your destinies are entwined throughout every universe and every existence. She shall carry your curse”. 

“W-what? No that’s no! No charge me with the curse she’s done nothing to wrong you I have!” 

“You see, already you leap to her defence. A lion jumping into the bear pit to save a maiden fair” the Priestess smiled and her eyes flowed with gold, “you have until her 21st or she will be cursed for eternity as will fate”. 

Jaime moved to attack the Priestess but she disappeared into nothing but the night sky. 

Jaime swore loudly and kicked a rock, “SHES AN INNOCENT!” He roared to the sky. 

At the same time, the only surviving child of Lord Selwyn Tarth, woke up to screaming. Her face was marred with a broken nose, scarred cheek as though a man had bitten a chunk away and her hair was cropped and hacked short. 

Brienne the Beauty was no longer, beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
